


Sundown at the Latest

by thisisberkk



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons: Race to the Edge, Family, Gen, Humor, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/thisisberkk
Summary: Hiccup’s confusion turns into surprise. “Sundown? That’s in, like, two hours!” he exclaims, gesturing to the windows by the door, which shows the sky already turning a shade of pink, implying it already being evening time. / “Yes, and it’s my house, and therefore, my rules. Sundown at the latest.” / Inspired by two scenes in HTTYD: THW
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Sundown at the Latest

**Author's Note:**

> My university is closed for at least the next two weeks, possibly until the end of the semester, because of the corona virus. So...expect a lot more fics from me???? lol 
> 
> so if you have any requests for stories, please let me know!! 
> 
> enjoy!! this was inspired by two scenes in THW (which i rewatched last night...bad idea on my part lol i was sobbing like a baby despite it being like the tenth time i've seen it).

Hiccup hastily runs a hand through his shaggy hair and adjusts the sleeves of his tunic as he makes his way down the stairs of his father’s house in Berk. The gang was home for the weekend from the Edge so they could spend some time with their families. While they certainly enjoyed their independence and being away from home and their parents, sometimes it was nice to take a weekend to go back to Berk.

Hiccup knew Stoick really appreciated it. When the gang first went to the Edge, Stoick would send Hiccup Terror Mails just about every week, begging him to come home the next weekend.

(He’s just a smidge overprotective).

But, even while on Berk and visiting their families, the gang will find themselves hanging out together in the Great Hall at mealtimes, or doing some dragon racing together. They’re still teenagers, after all.

Hiccup is about to approach the front door, when someone breaks the silence.

“And where are you going?” Stoick asks from his chair by the firepit. He doesn’t even look up at Hiccup from his work of whittling a piece of wood into a duck.

Hiccup glances over at Stoick, surprised he noticed him coming down the stairs. He scratches the back of his neck anxiously. “Uh…out?” he replies. He clears his throat. “With Astrid.”

Hiccup and Astrid have been together for around three months now, and their relationship has just recently been made public to not only the gang on the Edge, but also everybody on Berk (which led to many “Finally!”s and “Took them long enough!”s from the village when the gang came in from their flights).

Stoick nods his head knowingly. “Hmm. And what are your plans for the evening?”

Hiccup huffs. “Um…flight with Toothless and Stormfly. We might grab dinner at the Great Hall. Head to the cove, maybe?” He shrugs simply.

“That all?”

“What are you implying?” Hiccup questions, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Nothing, nothing,” Stoick replies, wiping the wood shavings off his whittling knife.

Hiccup gives Stoick a look that shows he definitely doesn’t believe him.

“Just be home before sundown at the latest,” Stoick replies.

Hiccup’s confusion turns into surprise. “Sundown? That’s in, like, two hours!” he exclaims, gesturing to the windows by the door, which shows the sky already turning a shade of pink, implying it already being evening time.

“Yes, and it’s my house, and therefore, my rules. Sundown at the latest.”

Hiccup sighs.

“I know you all have your own rules back on the Edge, but when you’re under my roof, you’re under my rules, Son.”

“But you never used to care about that!”

“That was before you had a girlfriend.”

Hiccup slumps his shoulders. “But-”

“Imagine Hjalmar Hofferson’s reaction if his daughter was brought home at midnight. He would _not_ be happy.”

Hiccup rolls his eyes. “Okay, in _my_ defense, I never said I was staying out until midnight!”

“That’s what someone always says when they’re going out with their significant other.”

Hiccup groans. “Okay, yeah, yeah, but sundown is _way_ too early.”

“Sundown, Hiccup. If I hear complaints from Hjalmar tomorrow morning about his daughter returning home late, you two won’t be going out _at_ _all_ under my watch.”

Hiccup laughs. “You love Astrid. You’d never let that happen.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t threaten it, Son.” He returns his attention back to his whittling. “ _Sundown_. Have fun, but not too much fun.”

“I, uh…never want to hear you say that again,” Hiccup mumbles to himself as he opens the door and steps outside.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“What if they got lost? What if Romans found them? What if…he needs me?” Stoick asks his good friend, Gobber, anxiously. They’re seated at Stoick’s firepit, drinking mead as Stoick worriedly awaits to return of Hiccup.

It is far past sundown, and there has been no sign of Hiccup’s return. Gobber had to come over to stop Stoick from pacing a hole in the floor and from looking out the window every five seconds in hopes of seeing Hiccup and Toothless land in front of the house. While the man was one of the toughest, bravest Vikings known to man, he got very anxious when it came to matters involving his son.

“Would ya calm down?” Gobber exclaims, waving around his arms (his prosthetic being that of a mead mug), his drink splashing everywhere. “They’re probably having the time of their lives!”

Stoick sighs and shakes his head. “How would I know? They rarely come around! They’re always at the Edge or running off together. How do I know that their relationship is right for us?”

“Us?” Gobber questions.

Stoick waves a hand dismissively in the air. “You know what I mean. I mean, Hiccup doesn’t talk to me, and he’s just…so… _Hiccup_.” He slaps his hand down on the armrest of his seat. “I’m just going to say it: I don’t trust him.”

Gobber chuckles and places a hand on Stoick’s shoulder. “Ah, you can’t hover, Stoick! One day, you’ll have to pull yourself up by your bootstraps and let Hiccup stretch his wings. He’s eighteen! He’s got a girlfriend! He basically runs his own island! He’s an independent soul, and you’ve got to let him be that way.” He shrugs. “Let him out past sundown when he wants to see Astrid.”

“But he’s _eighteen_ , Gobber!”

“But he’s _Hiccup_. He’s basically an adult! An _independent_ adult. Let him live his life.” He takes a long sip of his mead. “Think about how your own father might’ve been with you and Valka.”

Stoick rolls his eyes. “I understand how he feels now.”

“You’re just trying to be right,” Gobber says. “You know how Hiccup probably feels.”

Right as Gobber finishes his sentence, the front door to the house opens with a creak of the hinges. Hiccup and Toothless step into the house together, a smile on Hiccup’s face…until Stoick speaks up.

“It’s past sundown, Hiccup,” Stoick says, giving Hiccup a stern look.

“Sorry,” Hiccup apologizes, closing the door behind him and kicking off his boot. “We got off-course because we found an injured Timberjack, and we wanted to help him.” He shrugs as he walks in. “And we found new islands for the map.”

“Seems like you got pretty far out if you got to add it to the map,” Gobber says. Hiccup has been keeping Gobber up to date with his and Astrid’s ever-growing map that they started creating since they moved out to the Edge. “Makes sense why it took him so long to get back, Stoick!”

“But you still didn’t do as I requested, Hiccup,” Stoick replies angrily, not looking back at his friend. “I said sundown at the latest!”

“At least it’s not midnight!” Gobber exclaims.

“Gobber.”

Gobber closes his mouth.

“Sorry, Dad,” Hiccup says simply, shrugging his shoulders. Toothless warbles as well. Hiccup pats Toothless’ head. “Abd I already talked to Hjalmar when I brought Astrid home, and he was fine with it once we explained everything. He was a little upset, but who can say no to an injured dragon?” He stretches his arms in the air, and then motions to his Night Fury. “Come on, Toothless.” The two begin to walk up the stairs to Hiccup’s bedroom.

“Seems rather early to end the day, doesn’t it?” Stoick questions.

“Me and Astrid are heading back to check on the Timberjack when we head back to the Edge early in the morning.” He smiles. “Goodnight!”

Stoick shakes his head once Toothless and Hiccup are up in their bedroom. “Kids,” he mumbles, taking a sip of his mead. “They never listen. Always have excuses.”

Gobber laughs. “Let him be independent, Stoick. Let him be independent.”


End file.
